evergracefandomcom-20200214-history
Lake of Dreams
The Lake of Dreams is an explorable area in Forever Kingdom. Beneath the lake lies the Shadow Palace, where the sisters Solca and Karmyla used to dwell. The Lake of Dreams is first shown in the introductory cutscene to the game. In the game, it is the area directly following the Dandelion Field: Saris hints that the enemies, Darsul and Drumhort, might be at the Lake of Dreams, and that the party should pursue them. Layout There are a number of explorable areas in the Lake of Dreams, which are detailed below: Memory of Palace The Memory of Palace (sic) is a monument erected as a memorial to the Shadow Palace, located close by the lake. The inscription reads, A quiet palace that rested upon the lake where dreams were born and empires torn. Its beauty captivates the heart and soul, just like the prosperity of the Royal Family. The pure sound of the bell that echoes upon the lake from the small hands: the calming, beautiful sound, just like my daughters... Once visited, a pair of lights, red and blue, encircle Faeana for a few moments, and then shoot off to a nearby cavern, giving the player a hint as to where to go next. Storage Room The Storage Room is located behind a locked door in a cavern. There are crates scattered about here and there. On the walls are banners in the Storage Room that contain the royal symbol of Solca and Karmyla: the same symbol seal that prevented the party from advancing past the Land of the Dead. Lake of Dreams The lake proper is a gateway to the Shadow Palace, Darsul's and Drumhort's base of operations. Once the Calming Bell is obtained, the party meets Saris on a boat, who is in the midst of restraining Felkin from going overboard. Saris asks Faeana to ring the bell, which causes the two lights from earlier to converge. The rest of the party demand answers from Saris, and Saris asks them to board the boat so that he could explain everything. Faeana soon discovers that the Shadow Palace is merely a shadow on the surface on the Lake of Dreams, and that it had never sunk to the bottom of the lake to begin with. To enter into this mythical palace, a gateway needed to be opened, and Faeana was the key. Saris throws Faeana overboard so that the gateway could be opened. A portal opens as soon as she is thrown into the lake, taking her and the rest of the party to the Shadow Palace. Treasure List *3,000 tokens can be found in a chest in the Storage Room. *The treasure chest at the far end of the Storage Room contains this level's key item, the Calming Bell. *Enemies here rarely drop Earthstone Helms when defeated. In addition to these chests: *There is a Life Extract found on the base of the cliff near the jetty (the steps going down to the lake). Category:Places